keepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot James
Elliot James is one of the main protagonists of the Keepers books Welcome to the Tsirk, Welcome to the Novvy Mir, and Hierarchy. ''He is the son of Leilani and Edward James, and the grandson of Alexandrina and Dmitri Kozlov , the heir of the Kozlov dynasty. In the first book, ''Welcome to the Tsirk, Elliot lives at his families massive estate in Fairbanks, Alaska, USA. By the end of the first book, and for the majority of the remaining books, he lives in his native Russia at the Kazan Keepers Academy. Unlike his the rest of his keeper family, he does not show access to magic and is therefore sent to a human school to prepare him for the possibility he may not be able to live as a keeper. It is at this school that Elliot first meets Avery Frost , a new student. Personality Elliot is originally thought to be shy, nervous, and polite with anxious tendencies. Although it is later discovered that his isolation is deliberate rather than circumstantial, Avery believes that Elliot is unable to make friends due to his natural shyness and decides to become his friend to show that Avery can befriend anyone. Elliot is later learned to be incredibly smart, creative, and confident. He is generally considered sassy and believes that people are usually too stupid to be dealt with regularly. Elliot finds comfort in books, a pastime he shares with his maternal grandmother Alexandrina, and his cousin Bryanna. His love of food is his most dominant characteristic, repeating his willingness to die if it means he can enjoy a snack, as he did on a bus in Welcome to the Tsirk when Avery believed brownies had been poisoned. Elliot determined he did not care if the brownies were poisoned so long as he could eat them. Magical Abilities Unlike the rest of the keeper community, Elliot does not show signs of magical abilities until after the age of 13. When he does finally show signs, they are minor and weak. Relationships Avery Frost Avery Frost, later known as Avery James or Avery Kozlov, is Elliot's best friend and docile. Although Elliot was hesitant to befriend a human, the two became close friends very quickly. Due to their close friendship, Elliot later stated he felt more confident that if needed, he would be alright to survive in the world of humans rather than keepers. He had even decided he might become an author and write about the interesting adventures of Keepers, as humans no longer remembered that they existed. After his cousin, Scarlet, saved him using magic while Avery was present, Elliot's ideas of being a normal human were lost as he was forced, by Avery, to explain everything he could about keepers as a species. As a result, Avery decided they could no longer be friends. Elliot respected Avery's desires to no longer associate with one another, until finally Avery was scared enough of the possibilities of being hunted as a threat for having uncovered the keepers secrets without intention of working for them. Once Avery knew more about their species, and was welcomed into the Kozlov's real home, (as opposed to their 'mail house' which Elliot used as a home stand in), Avery relaxed and the pair reunited as friends. Elliot's family used magic to confuse Avery's parents into allowing Avery to essentially live with them without permission, and Avery became immersed in the world of the keepers. Their friendship is tested many times throughout the series but the pair are never able to stay apart for long. Bryanna Florez Bryanna is Elliot's cousin and most comfortable member of his family. They share many characteristics, such as their love of reading and disinterest in violence, which separate them from the rest of the family and creates a strong bond between them. Bryanna is often Elliot's first choice when he requires help and she is the only member of his family for whom he has nothing negative to say. Alexandrina Kozlov Unlike his favorite cousin, Brianna, Elliot often shows a preference to his grandmother rather than his grandfather. This is likely due to her easy going nature and her interest in similar hobby's. She encourages her children and her grandchildren to peruse happiness and comfort rather than obligation which allows Elliot to freely determine his own destiny. Elliot is extremely fond of his grandmother and shares her sense of humor, often finding enjoyment in silently mocking other people. Dmirti Kozlov Elliot wants to make his grandfather proud but fears he is unable to do this due to his lack of magic and physical inadequacy in comparison to his sisters and his cousins. He loves his grandfather dearly but views him as the heir ''rather than as a source of comfort. Elliot trusts that his grandfather will always protect him, but is not fooled to believe that Dmitri is as safe and trustworthy as he presents himself to be, unlike Avery. He understands, and respects, that his grandfather has been alive for hundreds of years and in that time has lived and over many dangerous adventures and experiences which make him a fearful person to disappoint or anger. Kashi Duhkah Elliot met Kashi in ''Welcome to the Novvy Mir after Elliot and Celvin were accidentally sent back in time. Kashi was from a wealthy family in India who doubted Elliot's claim to power, as his name was not popular and he did not resemble any known Florez's (His grandmother's maiden family). He and Kashi became quick friends and she helped them return to their time in the future. Unfortunately, Elliot knew the legacy of Kashi's family and did not want his new friend to suffer her families fate, so he brought her back with him. The Duhkah's hired a jackster to locate where Kashi had gone. After being informed that she'd been pulled into the future, they threatened the Kozlov's to bring her back or risk their destroying their world, thereby destroying the future. Kashi and Elliot determined that their love was more important than the war their time-crossed families would wage on one another, and continued to hide together until the Duhkah's returned in the present to retrieve their daughter, and with an extra reason for hating Elliot's family. In the end, Kashi turned on Elliot and decided to allow her family to execute him because it was best for her family. They unknowingly failed and Elliot killed Kashi for the same reason she'd allowed her family to kill him. Alexander Volkov Alexi Volkov Hunter Kozlov Gabriel Eamon Cyres Metsimalta Elliot and Cyres have known each other since Elliot was born, but they were never too deeply invested in the other. Although Elliot was fascinated by elves as a baby, meeting them was a short lived excitement for him. He admires Cyres for his royal expectations, his strength, and his talent and Cyres admires Elliot's self certainty and his dedication. They like to share smart remarks but are otherwise unphased by the existence of the other. It is not until after Avery and Cyres meet that Elliot and Cyres truly spend time with one another, and during these times Cyres often requests that Elliot control his human. Abilities * Pink Energy -- Elliot contains pink energy. Pink, being a rarer colour, is quite powerful but extremely unpredictable which may help to explain why Elliot struggles so much at harnessing his powers and using magic. * Speed-- Like all keepers Elliot is stealthy and participated in races as a young child to improve his speed. * Strength-- As a keeper, Elliot is naturally much stronger than humans. Unlike his grandmother, he requires natural strength to triumph his unreliable magical abilities. * Fight Training Docile Elliot's only docile is Avery Frost. After Avery's disappearance, Elliot did not replace Avery with anyone else, and unwillingly accepted Avery back as his docile once more. Category:Characters